emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7561 (20th July 2016)
Plot Brenda congratulates David and Tracy, unaware of their disengagement, although she is soon set straight. Tracy calls Eric and Jacob to the shop for a surprise she has in store for David. Lisa, Charity and Belle return from the spa and Charity warns Belle she needs to tell Jermaine the truth sooner, rather than later. Joanie presents Zak with a stack wedding brochures for ideas for their own big day and Kerry asks to be bridesmaid. Joanie reminds Zak they've been engaged for months, yet have not planned a single thing. David sits in a shopping trolley for a race, although he isn't sure it's a good idea. Jacob refuses to get in the other shopping trolley, which goes rolling down Main Street and into Belle Dingle, who is having another vision of Ellie. Belle falls to the ground and Charity insists taking her to hospital. Zak is adamant he is going to the hospital too, despite Charity trying to talk him out of it. Moira vows to support Holly. Tracy worries that she has hurt Belle or the baby but is pleased when she notices David has removed his wedding ring. Charity sends Zak off to get a drink, and tells Belle they have the perfect solution to her problems. Belle spots Angie in the waiting room, who reveals she's had miscarriages in the past. Chrissie tells Lachlan that Lawrence will be back to his old self when he is back from his school trip. Chrissie overhears Ronnie telling Brenda he probably isn't sticking around much longer due to lack of work. Belle realises she cannot put Jermaine through the trauma of another miscarriage. A Sonnographer goes to take Belle in for a scan, but runs away, insisting she should've listened to Ellie. Chrissie approaches Ronnie who says there is nothing for him here. Chrissie offers Ronnie the adventure park contract, as Lawrence can't stop it now as he has already signed off on it, which Ronnie accepts. Victoria isn't pleased to learn Adam and Holly have went behind her back to take shots of the Diddy Diner for the article and grabs the camera. Holly goes to take it back when she has a funny turn. Holly insists she is fine, she just hasn't eaten, although Adam is suspicious. Jermaine arrives at the hospital as Belle returns to the waiting room. Zak and Charity leave and Belle tells Jermaine everything is fine. Adam asks Moira if Holly could be on drugs again but Moira insists Holly is fine. David informs Tracy that he has convinced Harriet to give them a wedding slot. Tracy cannot believe it and insists he cannot push her into a crazy wedding, but David insists if the time comes and she still doesn't want to get married then he'll accept that but he'll propose to her everyday until then. Ellie tells Belle she needs to go back inside and act like she is having a baby. Tracy's dinner arrives, which 'Go on marry me' written in sauce round the plate. Tracy says no once again. Joanie is jealous at how much David wants to get married compared to Zak and is annoyed to hear Zak has taken Belle to the hospital without letting her know. Jermaine tells Belle they have everything to look forward to. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White *Sonographer - Sharon MacKenzie Locations *David's Shop - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room and corridors *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,900,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes